Mysterious Illness
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: Ichigo has experienced a strange symptom in the recent days and it gets worse. As a last hope, he turns to Urahara, but even he loses hope. Ichigo breaks down and has no solution. Will he survive? Please, read! Not UraXIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Welcome to my fanfiction!**_

_**Here are the data:**_

_**Author: MurasakiShiori**_

_**Main Character: Ichigo  
Other Characters In This Story: Rukia, Isshin, Urahara (Tessai, Ururu, Jinta)**_

_**Short Description: Ichigo has a mysterious illness which makes him suffer really badly. He decides to visit a man who can help him. What could be wrong with the subtitute shinigami? Will he survive? **_

_**Chapters: 3+1**_

_**Length of story: Not so long**_

_**Please, read and review! Have fun reading it! I hope you will like it!**_

- So, do you see anything strange? – Ichigo asked with a worried voice after a few seconds of silence.

- Nothing, Ichigo. – Rukia answered resignedly - Nothing extraordinary here, just your back.

- Aww… - he sighed desperately and threw his T-shirt on the bed. – I don't know what to do.

- Me neither.

- Do you think this has got to do anything with this shinigami thing?

- Well, it's nothing like I have ever seen before, so I have no idea. It's maybe just some kind of human illness, like allergy.

- Yeah, probably…anyways, thanks, Rukia.

- I wish I could help more. – She said with a worried expression.  
Ichigo's back has been itching for a few days and he had no idea why. He hoped Rukia would be able to help, but there were no visible signs of his „illness".

- Actually, I think I have a back-scratcher somewhere in your closet. I can look for it if you'd like to?

- Thanks, Rukia, that would be awesome! I'll go downstairs to drink something until then, OK?

- Cool. – She said as she opened the closet's door and started rummaging through.  
The orange haired boy turned and walked out of the room. He went down the stairs into the kitchen. Opening the door of the fridge he picked out a box of milk and drank from it. He heard footsteps so he stopped swallowing for a moment. He took away the milk from his mouth and lowered the box, but it was silent again. He looked around, but seeing nothing strange, he shrugged and started drinking again, but a kick in his guts made him spit it all across the kitchen, landing painfully on the floor.

- What the hell's wrong with you, old man? I'm drinking here!

- My son has to be ready every second of his life!

- Just so you know, I won't be cleaning up this mess!

- Hm, how 'bout we decide it with a fight? HA! – Isshin jumped and flung his leg towards Ichigo but he easily deflected it and sent his dad flying across the room. Ichigo took his chance and as soon as he settled the milk on the counter he started running away…but his father was quicker, and grasped onto his back. Ichigo cried out loudly in pain. – Oh, what's wrong, boy?

- NOTHING! JUST LET ME GO! – Isshin hesitantly took away his hands. –GOOD. – Ichigo added and ran upstairs, leaving his dumbfounded father behind.

- This is strange- He said to himself – He isn't this sensitive usually… I hope this was at a fight with a hollow, because I don't see any injury on his physical body.  
As Ichigo kicked in his door Rukia was waiting for him inside with a big smile on her face, holding up the scratcher in hand.

- I though you'd never come back, you took a long while. Everything OK?

- Just my stupid old man. Oh, thank you for finding it, I couldn't live a minute longer without it. – He said as he quickly snatched it away from her, and tried it out on his back. – Oooooh~ That feels so damn good. – Ichigo moaned. A slight blush appeared on Rukia's face.

- Shut up, moron. – She said angrily - You're making this really uncomfortable for me. And your little sisters could be eavesdropping at your door. How'd you explain it to them? – But instead of answering, Ichigo was only scratching and scratching and scratching. After a few minutes it still didn't stop. – Oi, Ichigo, stop it already.

- But I can't!

- Then I will! – Rukia grunted as she tried to take it away but she stopped suddenly. – Oh my… I better bring a towel…or two… - And with that she was out of the room.

- Wait Ru-! … Great…I wonder what she meant… – Ichigo reached behind and touched his hurting back. It was hot like a fying pan and he felt something fluid. As he brought his hand forward, some blood dripped off his fingers. – Oh no. I guess I went a little overboard. – He quickly rushed out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. Without a knock he kicked in the door and saw Rukia with a pile of towels in her arms. – Get out, shortie.

- What did you…! – but before she could finish it she was tossed outside and the door closed beheind her with a click. – Pfft, talk about gratitude.  
Ichigo stepped into the shower and gently washed off most of the blood – but two little wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, at his shoulderblades. After drying his body carefully, he wrapped some bandage around the bleeding spots. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then stepped outside and went back into his room. Rukia wasn't there anymore, she left a little note saying she went to Soul Society to gather some information. He felt like scratching his back again, and now he felt a bit of a pain, too. Ichigo crawled into his bed, hoping to get better after taking a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Author's Note: A smaller chapter… I don't really have much to say about this . **_

Ichigo tried to fall asleep, but that damn pain wouldn't let him. Only after long hours of suffering could he go to dreamland. However, when he woke up, the situation got even worse. It wasn't only itching now like hell, but it hurt like that, too. He had no idea what to do. Although there was one man he could go to when insolvable problems occured – Hat'n'Clogs. He lived near, but going there felt like as long as eternity. His whole arm was in cramp as he restrained himself from scratching. He didn't even knock. As he went through the store he pushed away everything that was in his way to Urahara, let that be a shelf or a little helpful girl. As he finally saw his saviour, he dropped to his knees and grasped the shopkeeper's clothes.

- Help me…please… - Ichigo breathed out.

- What a surprise, Kurosaki-san! – started Urahara cheerfully – How can I help you today?

- Kill…

- Eh? Kill? Who?

- …my pain…

- Oh, that's another story. I've got medicines, massage, machines and other stuff that start with M!

- I don't…ggngh… care…just…help me already…

- Boy, you seem to be pretty desperate. Therefore I promise I'll do my best and quickly-…

- DO SOMETHING ALREADY! – Ichigo shouted in the man's face. He was sweaty and his eyes were red, glimmering, probably from the pain. He dropped on the floor again, this time holding into nothing.

- Whoops. Where does it hurt, Kurosaki-san? – He got no response – Hey…Ichigo, look at me. – Urahara tried to bring up Ichigo's face gently. The boy had his eyes shut tight, his teeth gritted, a few trickles of tear down his face. But then, just as if a button was pressed, his whole body went limp. Urahara immediately checked his pulse. This was trouble. He shouted for Tessai and they quickly put him in a bed, hoping to see the young one wake up again soon.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. His sleep was kind of nice and peaceful, he felt like he had been sleeping for a year. He looked around just to find himself in a totally unfamiliar room. He quickly sat up, but a sudden flash of pain went through his back. He grunted and Urahara came into the room in an instant.

- Good mornig, Kurosaki-san. Are you feeling any better?

- Urahara-san…what are…what am I doing here?

- You don't remember? You came to me… - Ichigo still didn't show any signs of remembering, so after a sigh, Urahara added – Your back hurt…

- …Oh…That's right! My back! – Ichigo pouted. – It still hurts. – His pout turned into a tired smile. - But not as badly as it used to.

- That sounds good. Looks like the little nap you had here was useful after all.

- Little nap?

- You've been here for … 2 days so far…

- T-T-Two days? Oh crap! My family and friends are probably worried to death! And school…!

- Don't worry, I've solved everything, you just take a rest.

- No, I can't, at a time like-…

- I said take a rest. – Urahara commanded and Ichigo fell asleep unintentionally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Author's Note: Of course the ending chapter is the longest chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't mind the fluffy near the end, I just felt like there needed to be something to show Ichigo's soft side.**_

******_**  
**_Ichigo woke up again in a few hours. He quickly remembered what Urahara did to him, and despite the killing pain in his back he got up to beat that bastard to a pulp. It took him several minutes to drag himself to the next room. He opened the doors panting.

- What brings you here, Kurosaki-san? Aren't you supposed to be in your room now, taking a rest? - the shopkeeper said with a dangerous I-know-everything smile after sipping from his tea.

- I…will…kill you… - Another flash of pain went through his back and he collapsed – after I got …better…

- It's still your wounds that hurt? – Urahara got up calmly, but slightly concerned. The response was only a shaky hum. – I better take a closer look at them. – Ichigo didn't resist and lied there moveless.  
Urahara slowly took off Ichigo's T-shirt and the bandages. Ichigo sometimes whimpered painfully, as the shopkeeper accidentally touched his wounds. There were only a few rounds to take it off completely, but Urahara got slower.

- Oh my… So tell me, Kurosaki-san, how big were these at first?

- L-Like… an inch…I guess..

- I see… you know, that one inch is now about 3 inches… – Ichigo sadly whimpered in response as Urahara started examining the wounds. He felt his cold fingers gently stroking the brink of his wounds. That was one hell of a freaky feeling.

- S-Stop, that…hurts…

- This might take a little longer than I thought. – Urahara said, ignoring Ichigo completely and sitting on the boy's bottom.

- W-What the hell…! Get off! – Ichigo kind of woke up as he felt the shopkeeper's weight on his body.

- Sshh, I wanna concentrate here, for your good as well…

- Geez…Na! Oww! What are you doing? Killing me? Garrghhh!

- Calm down, I'm just taking a closer look.

- By what? Getting inside the wound or opening it completely?

- Nah, it's already open…

- WHAT? – He sipped his teeth as his sudden shout made them hurt even more. – Then why doesn't it bleed?

- I don't know … oh wait, something move-…

- GHHHHAARGGHH! –Ichigo cried out from his lungs.

- Ahh…so that doesn't mean any good.

- Damn, this is killing me! Do something about it!

- Like what? Sing a song?

- I don't care!

- _Row, row, row your boat~_

_- …_Idiot! … Then I'll do it myself…! – Ichigo tried to get up, Urahara still sitting on him. His arms were wobbling like a new-born fawn's legs.

- Ah, you might do something wrong by-…

- Everything's better than your singing…! – Ichigo finally got up as Kisuke finally stood up, but fell down again…his body… - What'd you do? – he shrieked as he saw his body fall under him.

- I did nothing! – Urahara held up his hands innocently

- Then why am I in my shinigami form? – as a proof, he took down his sword, but blood was dripping off of it – Uhh…what, did I cut something now?

- …No…but your whole back is in blood.

- Great… You got banda-AAAAAARGHH! – Ichigo gripped the door in pain, almost breaking it. - Come on, come on, you better lie down. – Urahara carefully helped the teen to the bed and lay him down with his back up. Damn it was bleeding like hell. The shopkeeper didn't know for sure if Ichigo would survive this, or not. Hell, he didn't know for sure how come he's still alive despite the amount of blood he has already lost.

- U-Ura…

- What is it?

- Would you…h-hold…my hand…

- Are you sure, Ichi-…

- Hold…my hand… - Urahara couldn't say no. Those desperate, painful and tired eyes gave him the chills, he couldn't let him down like this. His eyes were almost lifeless.

- Sure…Ichigo… - Urahara picked up the held out hand and grasped it in a firm, yet gentle way._  
_Ichigo gritted his teeth but couldn't hold back another scream. Urahara thought his ears would explode but instead it only hurt his head like hell.

He searched in his pockets for something with his other hand. He found a used handkerchief first, but then he got a clean one, too. In the middle of a scream he pushed it into the boy's mouth, muffling most of the sounds. The gagged one was too busy suffering to do anything about it. The grip on Urahara's hand hardened. Damn, Ichigo was strong. Urahara wanted to rub his hand a bit, but he couldn't do that right now. Not now. He couldn't let him down. He saw Ichigo's back hogging, so he tried to get a closer look. There was definitely something coming out of those wounds, but it was so wet and bloody he couldn't tell what it was. He found it to be probably white.

An even louder scream came from Ichigo and the next moment all Urahara could see was blood spraying all across the room, so he quickly closed his eyes to protect them. It stained the walls, the ceiling, the floor and him as well. He was too afraid to open his eyes. The grip on his hand loosened and the scream stopped like it was cut off. He didn't want to see it. He so didn't want to see it. But eventually, he'd have to. He was a man after all.

He slowly opened one of his eyes and what he saw was a pair of giant…white…wings? It was all bloody, wet and disgusting, but it was pretty much obvious that they were wings as they had feathers. He now opened both his eyes and let go of Ichigo's hand. The wings took up a big space. He carefully touched it, but nothing happened. His eyes drifted to the boy's back. The wound was now away, only the wings sticking out from his shoulderblades.

His gaze wandered to the orange hair and he thought that checking the teen's pulse wasn't a bad idea now. It was faint, but it was definitely there. He instantly called for Tessai, Ururu and Jinta to bring in towels and water. All of them stared at the bloody scene and the wings for a while, then started cleaning the feathers and the room. Soon there was no blood, and they even took Ichigo's top to wash.

As everyone except Urahara left the room, some faint noises could be hear, obviously coming from Ichigo. He woke up to see Urahara grinning in his face. He spit out his gag and swallowed.

- U…Urahara? Why…Why are you grinning? What hap- Oh what the hell I can't get up, did this room get smaller?

- No, Kurosaki-san, it's just that your wings are too big. – Ichigo somehow got up in the meantime.

- Aha, my wings… wait… my what? – Ichigo could control them, and brought them forward to take a look at them, sending a nice breeze in the room with the movement. They were like in a fairy tale. So pure white, fluffy and soft, the only thing they didn't do was sparkling. Ichigo thought for a second, then looked up. – Aww, I don't get a glory?

- Huh?

- I obviously died, right? Wait, what are you doing in heaven, Urahara? … Actually, what am _I _doing here? I thought I'd go to Hell for all that killing…

- Could you please stop that babble? You're alive, accept the fact!

- But humans don't grow wings!

- Then you're no human, Kurosaki-san… So, wanna try out flying? – Urahara answered with a mysterious smile.

- … This can't be real… AHA! You glued them to me, didn't you!

- Whoa, stop! You're gonna tear off your body or what! They're real! Believe it already!

- …

- So, once again, wanna try out flying?

- I wanna go home…

- Can't do.

- …why?  
- … have you seen how your body looks like? It's still a mess. So, you have no choice but to try out flying.

_**Crappy ending is crappy, but I hope you liked the other parts…! **_

_**So, how was it? Did I succeed in making you feel touched? If yes, write a review and tell me how GOOD it was! If not, write a review and tell me why it wasn't GOOD.  
The idea of the story was taken from the anime Haibane. (I mentioned it now because if I had mentioned it in the beginning, that would have ruined the whole excitement of the story.)  
Thank you very much for reading! Please, take a look at my other stories as well! -**__**bows- **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter +1**

**Optional ending of story**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys :D So I thought it was funny to do this plus chapter. It doesn't really has anything with the original story and it doesn't have to be read. If you do read this, I hope you will like it ;)**_

_**Thank you very much for reading my story! Please, review!**_

********  
****- **By the way… thanks, Urahara… thanks a lot…  
- For what?  
- You know…everything…

- Alright, dammit. For holding my hand…  
- I knew… You're welcome.  
- Then why'd you make me say it? You know it's awkward!  
- Whoa, whoa. Just 'cause you have wings I'm not gonna tease you any less. Onii-chan.  
- Huh?  
- Good morning, Onii-chan.  
- What are you babbling about?  
- Wake up already! – Urahara's voice got higher. – Onii-chan!  
- GAH! –Ichigo shot up from his bed, almost knocking down his sister Yuzu who leaned away just in time.  
- Ah, finally, Onii-chan, your breakfast's ready.  
- Wha-huh? – Yuzu was already out of his room. He looked on his bed. Two little blood stains… exactly where his shoulderblades were. And that annoying, itching feeling… - NOOOOO!

- NOOOOO! – Ichigo shot up from his bed.

- Ah, Onii-chan, finally! You really did take long to wake up!

- Yuzu! You, here… uh ,wait, my nose itches. – Ichigo scratched, but looked up at his sister.

- …what?

- Onii-chan, you're nose is bleeding…

- …My nose? …MY NOSE? – Yuzu silently nodded – WHAT THE *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*


End file.
